The last time we spoke
by E11ie2002
Summary: After her firing, they're both hurt. One day, she gets a phone call from her closest friend telling her that he's been shot. And he's dead. After crying herself to sleep she goes to his apartment, but he isn't anywhere to be seen. Is he really dead? There isn't any other explaination is there? WILLICIA FIC
1. Chapter 1

BEFORE YOU READ THIS PLEASE KNOW THAT IN THIS VERSION, ALICIA AND PETER HAVE DIVORCED PRIOR TO THE SHOOTING, IN S5E15, OTHERWISE, IT DOESNT WORK.

PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE THIS, IM NOT TOO SURE:

Disclaimer

Characters mentioned in this are owned fully by Robert and Michelle King, I do not have any copyright to these materials, or characters

"It's Will. He's dead". Many thoughts run through Alicia's head. The time they never had. The last thing she said to him... "But maybe meeting you was a mistake "(Flashback) both of them knew at the time that it is just been a meaningless comment. A comment said in the middle of a heated argument, but Alicia saw the look of emotion flood across his face as the words escaped her mouth. All she wanted to do was to run over to him, tell him that she didn't mean it. Instead, she just turned on her heel and walked out leaving him stood there, believing that she truly hated him. Her entire body shattered looking back as a lump formed in her throat and tears welled up in her emerald green eyes, she needed to sleep. It was 11 o'clock in the morning and she was going home to sleep. Brilliant. She made her excuses with her work colleague and went home. She walked in her front door, threw her keys into the pot and chucked her bag on the black chair that was just left of her bedroom door. Taking her coat off, she hurled it at her closet, missing completely, she didn't care. Kicking off her black shiny heels, she got under her covers and started to cry. She cried for what felt like hours and eventually drifted off into painful sleep.

When she woke, she still didn't understand. She picked up her phone and dialed for Will. No response. He always answered her calls. No matter the fight they were having, no matter if it was day or night. She decided she needed to know for sure. She tumbled out of bed, put her heels on and walk to the other side of her bedroom and grabbed her coat. She picked up her bag and keys and drove to his house. Reaching for her phone in her bag, she realized she'd left it on her bedside table after leaving in such a hurry.

Within 15 minutes she was stood outside his apartment, not getting any response from him. Alicia knew very well how much he loses everything, so he had to have a spare key around somewhere. Glancing over to a young plant pot in a rather oversized pot, she spotted something shining from behind it and looked closer, that they were. A spare car, office, and apartment key. She unlocked his apartment and spent 20 minutes trying to find signs of life. Dirty dishes, yesterday's newspaper and a Thai lay on his coffee table. He really is... Dead.

She collapsed onto his couch and started sobbing profusely. The mascara she hadn't wiped off was now all down her face like she cared. She curled up into a ball on his couch. She wanted to stay here, forever. The scent of him ever prominent."Alicia! "He shouted for the fourth time as she started to stir."What the fuck are you doing inside my apartment, how did you get in "Alicia sat there starstruck. It's, Will. But it can't be... "Will?"

"Who else is it going to be, this is my apartment after all, again, what are you doing here!?"

Tears started rolling down Alicia's cheeks as she got up and put her hand across her mouth. Will looked very confused, but could only summon "Alicia, what's wrong?"As he put his hand on her arm."I thought, I dropped, I, you're alive!"Now, Will really is confused. "Alive? Of course, I'm alive, why wouldn't I be?"Slowly, Alicia explained what happened and what she now presumed it was a dream. Of course, Will didn't get shot, Alicia thought. Alicia put her arms around rose neck and rested her head on his shoulder, the slight smell of his cologne present. He asked if she was alright, and she just asked him to hold her, so he did. After standing like that for what felt about 10 minutes, she pulled away slightly."When I thought you died, it felt like half of me had gone with it". A lump formed in her throat, "I'm so sorry for everything I've said to you. I haven't meant any of it. I was just, I don't, I was just angry."Will smiled and wiped the few tears from her cheeks that had escaped. "And I suppose I should apologize to, both, what I've said to you, hating you seem to more realistic and easier than loving you, but I guess I should also apologize for dying even though it was just a dream, I shouldn't have died without doing this"

"What's thi-" just as she spoke he pressed his warm lips to her tear-covered ones, and they lingered in a passionate kiss.

When they finally pulled apart, she moaned slightly, and he laughed and said: "sorry, I seemed to have interrupted you, what was it you were saying?"

She laughed like a teenage girl, as he just watched her, with his hands still on her waist as she laughed. Why didn't this happen sooner? He thought to himself.

Sighing, Will stood there, still holding her. "whats up?" Alicia asked hesitantly, wondering if what she felt wasn't mutual.

"What happens now then? I'm pretty sure your mother, and brother for that fact, want me dead, or to kill me themselves for how I treated you and all I want is for you to be mine but i-"

Alicia pressed her lips to his again, and as they stood there together, lips interlocked, they kissed like it was the last time they'd see each other. As they pulled back, Alicia said "I'm so very sorry, I believe I may have interrupted you"

Will smiled, not the usual smile she'd get at work when they both worked at LG, but the smile she hadn't received since- last April.

"What is going to happen between us though, Leesh. I want you more than I've ever wanted anything. I think I've loved you since Georgetown and I know I'll love you until the day I die. You're the only one I've ever wanted, not 'crushed' on, but loved. I want to spend the rest of-" he stopped.

Alicia stood there, gobsmacked as tears started rolling down her face, and fell onto her blouse. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you too, Mr. Gardner. But. We are going to have to introduce you to my children. They come before anything in this world, also. Why on Earth did you stop talking!? I was enjoying the praise!" Alicia stood there, with a sheepish grin slapped across her face.

Will picked up his coat from the armchair and started to put it on.

"where are you going then, Garnder?" Alicia asked, slightly puzzled.

"To dinner with my girlfriend"

Alicia stared. "your, what?"

"my girlfriend, you know, on a date? now, will you hurry up, there are make-up wipes in the bathroom. Now, come on!" he said motioning for her to go to the bathroom.

"where am I going then? Home so you can-"

"Dinner. didn't I make myself clear?" he said with a smug smile on his face.

"you twat! You scared the shit out of me!" She said, hitting his arm lightly, before turning to the bathroom to take off her mascara.

After removing her mascara, which there wasn't much left of anyway, she walked back into his sitting room, and casually asked "who is your girlfriend, then? I certainly don't remember getting asked!"

"Well then Alicia Cavenaugh, seeing as you turned up to my house, thinking I was dead, it would be my pleasure to" it was his turn to mess with her now "take you to dinner!"

Will grinned. Alicia rolled her eyes, before chuckling herself. "I thought you were taking your girlfriend!"

Will laughed, "that was the plan! So. Alicia Cavenaugh, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

Alicia looked smug. "Hmm, I'm not too sure yet, let me decide over dinner" she smiled.

Taking her hand, and pulling her towards him, he reached his hand to the side of her face and put his other hand on the small of her back. He leaned in to kiss her, and her eyes fluttered closed in readiness. She felt him pull back. "Sorry, but I only kiss people I'm in a relationship with, shame really, isn't it."

A look of wanton spread across her features. "Okay, okay, I will!" Will smiled. She was finally his.

He leaned in and kissed her again, but this time there was more passion and intensity than before.

Pulling back, she slipped her hand into his and picked her coat up off the couch. "If you're dragging me out, I at least have to go and tell my kids I'm going to dinner, and I have to get dressed. I am NOT going in this." Will when to object, but got the 'Alicia eyes' so decided to shut up. No way was he going to win that one.

So, they went back to Alicia's apartment.

After the ever long car ride to Alicia's apartment (20 minutes but they're both extremely hungry), they walked in through the front door. During the car ride, they'd both agreed that telling the kids now so they have time to take in the news would be the best option. After all, it had been almost 7 months since Alicia and Peter signed the divorce papers.

When Grace saw Will stood in the front room, she looked confused. He didn't see her so she went to her mum's room, where she was in a nice red dress, red had always looked good on Alicia.

"Mum, what's Will doing in our front room? The last time I checked, you two hated each other and now you're going on a date?"

Alicia was startled. "And who said it was a date then? Hey missy?" she said with a smile and a twinkle in her eye.

"Well considering you're wearing the dress that you always wore when you went to see Will last time, and you're making an effort with your look at 7.30 at night may be a clue?"

"With Will last time?"

"come on mum, I'm not stupid, its obvious and you weren't the best at hiding it. you can never successfully hide things from me! you should know that by now..."

"I'm sorry Grace, I should have asked you before-"

"Why? You deserve to be happy mum, and if Will makes you happy, then go for it. You've been really down recently and you deserve something like this" Alicia went to speak, but Grace held her hand up to shush her. "I'm not finished! I want you to know, and I will be informing him as well, but if he hurts you again this time I am going to kill the bitch because last time you split up, you weren't good at hiding you being a bit depressed."

"I'm sorry Grace, I didn't mean for you to see me like that- but I would like you to meet Will if that's alright with you?"

"I'd love to meet the man that can make you cry one minute and then has you on a date the next!"

"Maybe don't tell him that though, Yeah?"

"Sure" Grace sighed and then continued to laugh. When Alicia had finished off applying her scarlet red lipstick, they both went in to see Will.

Hearing the footsteps approach, Will turned around to see both Alicia and Grace. He was taken by surprise, to see Grace there, she looked so much like Alicia, and god look at Alicia! He didn't think that woman could look any better than she did 20 minutes ago but god was he wrong. Her red dress hugging all of the right features, matching with her lipstick. Her shoes making her that little bit taller, so she was slightly closer to his height. How her hair holds itself perfectly over her shoulders, covering her ears.

"Hey Will! Not exactly the first person I'd imagine to come home to, but I s'pose it could've been worse" Grace came out with, breaking the silence he hadn't realized was even there.

"Hey to yourself there Grace. How've you been?"

'Great' Alicia thought. this is the perfect time to say-

"Yeah, I've been alright, talking about being alright, know that I do like you. Only when you make mum happy, that is. I told her this already, but if you hurt her, I will kill you. Okay?" Grace said with a sheepish smile crossing her lips.

"Well Grace, I'm happy you're worried about her well-being, the last thing on Earth I want to do is hurt your mum. I know how that statement may look, especially considering the recent months, but I hated myself every day for making her feel that, and I vow to never do that again, understand? So if I do end up hurting her, I think I'd let you kill me."

Grace thought for a second and Alicia's heart was beating so fast she was wondering when it was going to jump right out onto the carpet in front of them. "Okay. But, Will I'm holding you to that" she said with a satisfied look on her face.

Alicia released a breath she hadn't realized she was holding, and got a look from both Grace and Will, before a laugh escaped the both of them. She went to give them the 'Alicia eyes' but before she could, she was laughing as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**_AN- WHILST WRITING THIS I HAVE TRIED TO MAKE SCENERY SUCH AS RESTAURANTS AS REAL AS POSSIBLE, SO ALL FEATURES LIKE THESE ARE REAL, AND DO EXIST. (IM CURRENTLY WITHOUT BETA READER, SO PLEASE FORGIVE ANY MISTAKES!)_**

After saying goodbye to Grace, they headed to the restaurant.

"so where are we actually going then, Gardner? I'm intrigued to see where you can come up with when given 5 minutes notice." Will smiled. "Just you wait, Florrick." Alicia frowned.

"Pardon?"

"I said, just you wait!"

"No, after that" Alicia said, with a sheepish grin.

"I have no idea what you're on about, Florrick!"

"There, you did it again!"

"I did what- ohhhh, what should I call you from now on then?"

"Cavenaugh should suffice, for now,"Alicia smirked.

Will was speechless for the rest of the journey until they pulled up outside a rather new, posh restaurant.

"Will, you have to be kidding me? I've tried making reservations here since they opened, but haven't been able to, and you were able to make one with 5 minutes notice!"

"They're a client of mine. I said I'd take 25% off their next court fee. No biggie"

"Will! You can't go around doing that! You'll get angry clients and no profit!"

Will leaned over and whispered "It's alright! They're paying $850 an hour! 25% off still makes a hell of a profit!"

Alicia giggled. "you can't charge that much, its a rip-off!"

"we didn't ask it, they offered it! Anyway, let's go inside, shall we?"

Walking inside, it had a modern, stylish interior design with a candlelit patio, which was reserved for 'high class' customers. 'One day, maybe one day' Alicia thought. There are some things not even lawyers can get.

"Good evening, welcome to Boka. Do you have a reservation?" one of the employees asked. "Yes, we should, Gardner?"

"Yes, follow me please?"

He led them onto the patio, not before a very familiar face attracted Alicias' attention.

Peter.

After sitting on the furthest table from the door, at Alicias request, Will asked her what the matter was.

"How come you can get a table on the patio yet the governor of Illinois can't?"

"Wait, PETERS HERE?" He said, in a rather angry whisper.

"Yes, but you need to calm down, legal counsel or not, we will get kicked out. Plus, we separated ages ago. My best bet? He's 'wooing' some blonde bimbo by bringing her to an exclusive place. If I'm being honest, I'm glad, and part of me wants to go over there with you, and show him that every time he said that he's the only person who could love me was completely wrong and that I don't need him to be happy."

"He said he's the only person who could love you?"

"Not in those words, but it was clear that was his inference."

"you know what, honey? I need the toilet. How about you?"

"I could do with a lipstick touch up, sure."

They walked back into the well-lit room, where sure enough, Peter was sat with a young, stunning blondie that couldn't be a day past 20. As Peter looked up, he saw Alicia and had to double glance. Was she with...Will?!

Peter stood, and walked over to the couple. "Hey, Alicia?" Peter said inquisitively.

"Peter? Oh God, hi! If I'd seen you I would have said hello, you remember Will?" Alicia smiled, hinting sarcasm in her voice.

"Peter" Will nodded at him.

"Will" Peter nodded back.

Between the silence, Alicia excused herself for the bathroom, leaving Will and Peter alone together.

"What is this" Peter growled. "A date. Why would it bother you?" Will smirked.

"She's my-"

"She's your what? Peter? You lost that chance whenever you decided that sticking your dick inside prostitutes was better than Alicia. You know what? If she didn't get 2 amazing kids out of it, I would wish she never met you."

"She had 15 amazing years with me, and you've been in her life for what? 3 years? and suddenly what, you're her knight in shining armor? She will eventually come running back to me. She always does. She's a gold digger and I'm the fucking governor. What are you? Some lowlife-"

"He's my boyfriend. The man I've been in love with, probably since Georgetown. The man I've been thinking about for the last 3 years whenever I've been with you, Peter. And if you want to say things like that about me, I'll tell everyone about Marylin. And don't bother acting like it didn't happen. If you even attempt to get me back, or say another word to Will, or try to deny it, the tabloids will know by the morning. Try applying for governor next term after another sex scandal. One that saint Alicia won't be there by your side for. I dare you. Goodbye Peter." Just as she went to walk away, she turned quickly back toward him.

"Wait, if you're here, where the bloody hell is Zach!"

"He's with um, he's with-"

"Marylin. Great, maybe she'll try getting it off with both Florrick men, seems like a very her thing to do."

With that, Alicia grabbed Wills hand and walked back to their table.

"Since Georgetown, huh?" Will said whilst bumping her shoulder.

"Oh shut up Gardner," Alicia said grabbing his hand and pulling him in for a passionate, lingering kiss.

Sitting back at their table, they ordered and ate their food, talking mainly about Peter. Will was surprised by how little it bothered him, it did a little but not as much as he would have expected.

"God, we've been talking about my ex-husband all night, sorry Will. Cock-block much?" she teased.

"No, Alicia. You were married to the guy for 15 years. I'd be highly surprised if you didn't have built up emotions for him, even if he is a bit of a prick, but however. About the cock-blocking? I don't think you could no matter how hard you tried! You consistently look stunning, and it makes me regret not asking you in Georgetown. This may sound cheesy, but it's true. When you came back into my life after the scandal- the first one- I felt complete. Then we fought. That was the hardest thing that I can remember being through. I'm actually kinda glad that you drempt that I'd died, otherwise we'd probably still be fighting."

"Well, I'm glad too, but a hell of a speech for the first date, ay?"

"I mean, think about what you said to Peter. Now that was a hell of a speech for the first date..."

"Oh, God! It's half 11! Grace is at home alone! Do you mind if we-"

"Alicia, it's absolutely fine, you've had too much wine to drive, so I'm driving you back, sound alright?"

"Sounds perfect."

Pulling up outside Alicias apartment building, Will noticed that Alicia could barely stand from how intoxicated she'd become. "I'm walking you up, you can't even stand! Bad choice in footwear, leesh!"

"Shhhhhhhhhhh"

He put his hand around her waist and helped her out of the car, and up to her apartment. He helped her to get inside, where she immediately started shouting "Graaaaacceeeee I'm hoommmmmeeeeeee" but when no reply came, she started to worry. Will noticed a piece of paper on the kitchen island, from Grace.

"Hey Leesh, she left a note on the island."

Alicia grabbed the note, which read:

 _Hi Mum,_

 _I guessed that Will would be staying, in which I hope you had fun tonight! Zach texted me that you bumped into Dad, I wanna know what you said to get Zach laughing so hard, so I expect details tomorrow!_

 _Anyways, I'm gonna stay at Shannon's tonight so you and Will can have some 'alone time'._

 _I would have texted you but I ran out of credit, so I may need some more._

 _Have fun tonight mum, you really deserve it!_

 _See you tomorrow around noon, and I think there's some wine in the fridge!_

 _Talk tomorrow_

 _Love Grace xx_

When she finished reading the note, Alicia sighed.

"You alright Leesh?"

"You know what? Yeah, I am, for the first time in a long time, I'm happy. You know something? I have the greatest kids in the world."

"That's something I cannot disagree with. Your the best mum I know, Leesh. You've always put them first, and I'm glad they're forcing you to think about you first for once. You deserve it."


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N- IN A LOT OF THESE FICS, THE TIMING IS ALWAYS 'OPPORTUNE' SO IM DOING MY BEST TO MAKE IT SEEM SEMI-REALISTIC... PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK?_**

They talked about work, along with other things, before Alicia looked down and became scarily silent.

"Leesh? You okay?"

"I, I think so"

"What's the matter? I can tell somethings bothering you, what is it?"

Alicia became silent for a minute. Will let her, he knew she would tell him, whether it be in 30 seconds or 2 weeks. She knows she can trust him, no matter what.

"What's going to happen, Will?" she said her voice almost inaudible.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I get the romance. But, now I've left LG and I'm at CA&A, it's going to be hard. Like, really hard. I know I'm always being too practical, but this isn't practicality. This is about the future. Our future."

"I know, and for once I think you being practical is, is needed. I want to be with you, Leesh. Do we have any cases with any conflict of interest at the moment?"

"Um, I don't think there's any between us two, just Diane and I, and you and Cary, why?"

"Because. It's a lot easier without any conflict of interest. I think the next thing we do, is to tell Cary and Diane. I know. They are not going to like it but it's time to put us first. I'll tell Diane tomorrow."

"Will. I think we should tell them together. It'll be easier to answer any of their questions."

"Yes, that would make life much easier. We'll set up a meeting with them tomorrow, say its to discuss a settlement for the 2 cases, and tell them then, agreed?"

"We should do it outside of both offices though, on common ground or whatever. Don't want to make either of them uncomfortable"

"Will, they're going to be plenty uncomfortable seeing us both there, and then finding out we're- What are we Will?"

"Considering you said yes, we're in a relationship. Unless you're getting cold feet now, are you?"

"Never. Now, let's get them at the coffee shop opposite the courthouse. It'll seem like it's just a casual meeting then. I'll text Diane to meet me there after court."

"And I'll text Cary. What time exactly?"

"Let's say half 1. I get out of court at 1.15, so can meet you for 5 first. Help me to, calm my nerves" she said with a glint of wanton spread across her features.

"God Alicia. You are amazing. You know that, right?"

"I had my suspicions," she said before pulling at his tie, bringing him in for a deep, lingering kiss. "Now, I seem to recall Grace telling me that there's a bottle of wine in the fridge. Fancy opening it? Calm the nerves?"

"How could she have told you? She went out."

"In the note, dumbass"

"Well I just can't be spoken to like that, how very rude of you counselor"

He moved his hands down to the hem of her dress, his hands gliding up her thighs before her hands stopped him. "Sorry there, counselor, that's out of order for the week. Blame mother nature. Now, we have red and white wine. What tickles your fancy?"

"Well, I think I'll go red. Do love a bit of Merlot now and again" he said with a smile spread across his features.

"Okay then, 2 reds it is. I have no clue why people could drink white wine. Tastes like utter shit. You think?"

When she turned around, he was staring at her. "You daydreaming there, Gardner?"

"Uhh, yeah, actually, it's like half 1. It's more dawn dreaming. You think?"

"Always splitting hairs. Now, do you agree?"

"Withhhh..."

"White wine tasting like shit"

"Oh, right, yeah, I don't get why people buy it. It's disgusting."

"That's what I said before I realized you were day- Dawn dreaming or whatever," she said bursting out into a girlish giggle.

"God, have I ever told you how gorgeous you are when you laugh?"

"No, but you can if you want to, I don't mind compliments," Alicia said, with a sheepish smile on her face.

"Well then, Alicia Cavenaugh, you are the most gorgeous girl I have ever laid my eyes on, you need to know how much you mean to me, and I've missed you. A lot"

"God, Gardner. I've missed you too. Now, should we get to bed? We have work tomorrow and a rather dawning conversation. And before you say you need to go home, to change, I still have one of your suits here from last August. Now. Let's go to bed. Counselor."

"Case closed."

Alicia took Will's hand, and let him to the bedroom. She shed her clothes and got into a Georgetown t-shirt and a pair of silk pajama shorts.

Will just stayed in his boxers. and got into bed and wrapped himself around Alicia. God, he'd missed this.

"Hey, Will?"

"Yeah?"

"I've missed you, I missed this."

"You spoke my mind. Night baby"

"Night"


	4. Chapter 4

Waking up, Will could only see Alicia. Her hair on the pristeen white pillow with the sunlight streaming through the blinds, illuminating her pale skin, giving it an all so subtle sandy tint.

"I can feel your eyes, Gardner. What time is it?"

"It's 7am, we don't need to leave for another half an hour"

"It's 7! You don't need to leave for another half an hour, CAA is a startup Will. We start earlier and finish later! I was meant to leave now!"

"Oh shit, sorry I didn't wake you up. Do you need anything whilst you get ready?"

Alicia flung herself out of bed to her wardrobe, picked out a beige blouse along with a black A-line skirt and her usual black shoes.

"Ummm, I don't think so, actually could you go put the kettle on for me? But put something on first, you know, in case Grace comes back early?"

"Yeah sure, where did you put my suit?"

"In the drawer under my wardrobe, where you used to keep them"

Will took out his suit and put it on, whilst Alicia was finishing putting on her shoes and started putting on her makeup.

"You don't need that, you know."

"You may not think so, but I've got that judge who thinks women should wear makeup and skirts. Sexist asswhole."

"Write that in his Christmas card. Reaction would be priceless"

Will left the room and put the kettle on, and got out her travel mug. One spoon of coffee, no sugar and quatre milk. Like she's always had her coffee. Just as the kettle had boiled, and he'd finished stirring her drink, Alicia rushed through the hall from her room, putting her phone back into her bag.

"Diane replied. She's meeting me at one, at the coffee shop. Did Cary reply?"

"Yeah, he's meeting me there at 10 past, seem like less of a coincidence then"

"Oh thankyou for the coffee, and I'll see you after court. Have a coffee before you leave, you lucky bastard still have 20 Minutes."

"Okay, thanks Leesh, see you then"

"Okay, bye"

She leaned in and kissed him, she could feel that he wanted to deepen the kiss, but she simply didn't have time.

She hurried towards the door, for it to be opened for her.

"Oh hey mum, thought you left earlier nowadays?"

"Yeah, I'm meant to but slept in late, I have to go, bye honey"

"Bye mum, have a good day"

"I will"

She leaned in and kissed her daughter on the head"

"Bye Will" she shouted before closing the door, as to avoid any strange glances from her over eager daughter.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Will" Grace said with a smile all over her face."Oh hi Grace" Will looked surprised, Grace was back?

"I know you must think its wierd with mum and stuff but you treat her well. I wasn't gunna come home till lunch break but forgot my books, wasn't checking up or anything" Grace said her eyes now looking at anything other than Will.

"Definitely not, but I wanted to say that you're really great to your mum, and I'm glad cos she deserves it"

"You wanna know something? I used to think you were a massive douchebag, and I had no idea why mum would go for you, no offence, but recently I've seen how you make her feel, and I see why she waited for you."

"Waited? How did she wait?"

"Shit I've said to much, promise not to tell her?"

"Of course, and I'll tell you a secret after, about me so you can hold me to it or whatever." He said with a glint in his eye and a smile on his face.

"Since dad, she's been invited to many dinners, with many people she's crushed on, but she's said no to all of them. The only person she's agreed to dinner with is you. That's not usual for mum. Count yourself lucky."

"Well thankyou for telling me Grace."

"Now spill, I need leverage"

"Okay, so, don't tell your mum this, but in my apartment there's a photo of her on the inside of my medicine cabinet, but there's nothing else in there, just that. Whenever I've been feeling ill, or something like that, I've just looked at that photo and it's always been the best cure for whatever ailes me. Don't tell her that, i have no clue how she'd take it."

"Well, I think she may tear up, but seriously that's really cute. She still has that magazine with your 16th most eligible batcheolor photograph in it, god knows why, they could have taken a better photos if I'm honest"

"Finally! Someone who agrees with me, people always say it looks good, but it really does not. It makes my nose look to big!"

"Haha I agree, I have to get to school, it's 7.45 but it's been nice talking to you Will"

"Shit, I need to get to work, nice talking to you to Grace"

"See you round, Mr Georgetown"

Before Will could say anything, Grace had disappeared to her bedroom and he'd follow and ask about the nickname, but he was already late enough for work.

"Nice of you to finally join us, Will. Who's was it last night then? And will you see here again?" Diane said with a hint of sarcasm, staring straight through Eli towards Will.

"And what makes you think that I'm late because of a girl?"

"You haven't taken up ju-jitzu now have you Will?"

"Actually, I have, it's now my favourite past time, and good morning Eli, what's up?"

Eli starred at Will, like he already knew. "Well. I've been working here for a while now and-"

"Now that Alicia's divorced Peter, and she isn't at the firm anymore you don't need to work here anymore?"

"Well- Um-"

"Eli, it's okay, Diane and I understand, so how long until you'll be gone?"

"2 weeks."

"Thanks for letting us know"

And with that, Eli left the office. "How did you know that?"

"Remember, I've been leaning new things to do instead of banging random girls left right and center, brain readings one of them. Anyways, with him gone you can finally house legal aid, if you still want to?"

"That would be perfect. I'll let them know, I don't know what's really changed about you Will, but keep it that way. I like this you."

"You know what? So do I."


	6. Chapter 6

Watching Will walk away from her office, she wondered who the woman who could effect him like this was, and why on Earth she would chose him. 'Don't get me wrong, Wills a nice guy but hasn't got the best reputation in a 50 mile radius for his long term relationships. The longest relationship I remember him having was... no it couldn't be that, they hate eachother' Diane thought, before slipping on her shoes. If she didn't hurry up, she was going to be late for the settlement lunch with Alicia. She's fucked, why else would she be calling a settlement lunch at such short notice.

She picked up her bad and walked into Wills office. "Hey, I have to go to a settlement lunch, can you take over the meeting with the partners this afternoon?"

"I can't, Diane, I have to go talk settlement with Cary after court at 1.10. Sorry"

"Ughhh I should probably cancel with Alic- one of us needs to be there"

"You can mention her name in front of me, you know?"

"I know, I'm going to go postpone until you get back, how long will you be?"

"Don't cancel, just postpone the meeting, it's only about the ProBono case anyways, doubt either of us will be to long either."

"Okay, see you in a few hours"

Will watched as she walked out of the room. He knew in less than 3 hours she would be raging through that door, screaming god knows what, but he's sick of bad timing.

"Bad timing can suck my ass"

"What?" Diane swivelled on her heel and gave him a very strange look.

"I said this settlement can suck my ass, unless it's over 200 tho he can suck my dick"

"I'm sure he'd love to, but it's unprofessional and would be classed as a conflict of interest. Wait until the trials over to get it out your pants?"

"Ha ha very funny Diane. Now your going to be late, go!"

"Okay okay jeez"

Alicia rushed into the office, half an hour late.

"Good Alicia just the person I needed to see, I have a settlement lunch at one."

"I have one with Diane at 1, when's the one with Will?"

"10 past one, and how come you're late? Overslept"

"Something like that" she muttered under her breath on her way to her office. God she missed Will, she'd get to see him at 1. Only a court case and 5 hours away.

"How did you know the lunch was with Will anyways?"

"What-um, just a hunch"

Alicia pulled out her phone and messaged Will.

 _'Hey, wanted to know if we're still meeting before the meeting. I can't go inthere without seeing you first, i almost killed it, Cary mentioned a settlement lunch, and didn't mention you, and i somehow knew, oops, I miss you xx'_

She got a reply within 5 minutes.

It read: _'of course we are, I want you right now, but you know the constricting boundaries of work. Meet me at the back of the courthouse at 12.45. Miss you more, and be more careful!!'_

She giggled at this, he seemed passive to everyone around him yet he had always been this sweet to her.

' _Okay, see you then, miss you too and I will be, don't you worry xx'_

She pressed send with a smile on her face, when Cary walked in.

"Who's that then? A secret lover?"

"Who said it was a secret then?"

"Wait, it's a lover! Who! When did you get a lover!?"

"A few days ago, and I'm not telling you who. If you haven't figured it out by 3, I'll tell you, deal?"

"If you're going to tell me anyways, why not do it now?"

She just tapped the side of her nose with a singular finger, and picked up her bag. "It's a secret. I have court, see you in a few hours"

And with that, she left before Cart could ask anything else. At least he'd only be surprised about who it was with, not the fact her relationship existed.


	7. Chapter 7

A few hours later, it was half past 12. 'Only half an hour' Alicia gulped away the thought and went to the back of the courthouse.

"Hey, Will? You here?"

She stood and waited for him, as she was early anyway. After waiting for 10 minutes, she felt someone's hands slide around her waist. "Hey, beautiful. Hope you haven't been waiting too long?"

"Only 10 minutes, I got out of court early, you nervous?"

"Surprisingly not. Cary messaged me saying that he's early. So much for our coincidence. You think he'll talk to Diane?"

"I highly doubt that-"

Wills phone started to ring. He picked up. "Hey, what's up?... I'm outside the courthouse, why?... (groans) I'll be there to explain in 10, I need to do something first... Alright, see you soon... Okayyy jeez, bye."

"Who was that, sounds serious?"

"That was Diane. She did indeed talk to Cary and somehow got onto the conversation of relationships. Cary mentioned that you're unavailable as of recently, and Diane's seen how I've been acting differently. She didn't specify names, but they've twigged. I'm guessing they also know it isn't a settlement deal."

"You said you had to do something. Before going there. What is it?"

"This" just then he took her hand, pulled her closer to him and with his other hand he placed a finger under her chin moving it upwards slightly, and leaned down to kiss her. It was passionate, full of love. The only thing either of them cared about in that second. When Will started to pull away, Alicia gave him weird eyes. "We can be slightly late. After all; we did arrange 1 and 1.10, so we're not technically late for another 10-20" Alicia whispered, whilst pulling on the bottom of his tie bringing their lips together again.

When they went to walk back through the courthouse, Will handed her a single white rose, signifying love and declaration.

"Oh Will, it's lovely, thank you," she said, slipping her spare hand into his.

"You sure? Peter may be in here"

"Can I be quite frank?"

Will just nodded, intrigued.

"Peter, and whoever else wants to judge can suck my dick. YOU are the person I want to be with, and if anyone has a problem with that, they can deal with it themselves. Peters bound to find out, he's the Govoner, and my kids already know. They're gonna tell him anyway. And if he's jealous? Let him be. He slept with prostitutes and put me and his kids through hell and beyond. " She felt Wills' hand tighten at the pure mention of the scandal. "And plus, I think that it would save us from explaining to Diane and Cary about what's going on. Seeing us like this is pretty obvious, you think?"

"But I like telling people that you're my girlfriend. I want to tell Cary and Diane to see what they have to say about it. I want to show you off. You're the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen. I love you Alicia, and I have since Georgetown. If you didn't get Zach and Grace out of it, I would travel back and kill Peter before he had the chance of nearly breaking you. I'm glad he didn't manage it completely though, you deserve better."

Alicia stopped him, and kissed him, lightly but to thank him. "You're so good to me, Will. How can you fall for me? I'm just, Alicia."

"That's exactly why. you don't pretend to be a picture perfect girl. You're Alicia. And I wouldn't change a thing."

They walked out of the courthouse, getting strange looks from Patty Nyholm, and Louis Canning. However, Judges Abernathy and Morris smiled at them on their way through the courthouse. Most judges were waiting for the time that Alicia and Will got together. It just seemed impossible after the fight they had. That's Will and Alicia all right. Proving everyone wrong.

They walked to the coffee shop. I was 1:01. "Ready, Leesh?"

"Not really, but it'll be over soon, I hope."

And with that, they walked into the coffee shop, hand in hand. They spotted Diane and Cary sat together, they looked at one another and started off towards them, still joined at the wrist. "Here goes nothing." Alicia gulped. "As well as everything" Will said with a hint of nervousness finally seeping through.


	8. C8 HELP

**_RIGHT IM REALLY CONFLICTED ABOUT WHAT TO MAKE THE CONVERSATION ABOUT, HERE ARE THE 1ST PARAGRAPHS OF EACH POSSIBLE CHAPTER. PLEASE CHOSE YOUR FAVORITE AND COMMENT EITHER 1 or 2. MOST POPUAlR CHOICE BY SATURDAY THE 14th GETS POSTED_**

 ** _THANKYOUUUUUUUUUUU_**

 ** _ALL POSSIBLE PARTS WILL START WITH THE FOLLOWING; LEADING INTO THE 2 SCENARIOS_**

Hearing the bell on the shop door, both Cary and Diane turned to see who entered. When they saw Will and Alicia enter, hand in hand, they both looked hugely shocked. The couple walked to the table with their work colleagues and sat in the empty spaces opposite them. "As you know, I'm not one for bad language, but seriously Will? What the actual FUCK?!"

"Hi to you too, Diane. How was court today then?"

"Shut it, Will. So what happened then? Did you lose your mind!?"

"Diane, the only way to get past this is to talk about it. You may hate me, but we have to. Okay?" Alicia said whilst talking the chair from in front of her, signaling for Will to join her.

 ** _POSSIBILITY #1_**

Cary looks over to Diane. "How DARE you talk about Alicia like that. You have NO RIGHT to chose who gets to date who, and you certainly don't get to dictate everyone's actions according to how you want them to act."

"Oh shut UP CARY! Fuck, you have no mind do you? You just blurt out anything that comes into that little mind of yours, don't you?"

"No, i dont but I defeand the people I care about. And Alicia is one of them."

Alicia and Will looked at eachother and Will went to speak. "YOU KNOW WHAT CARY?!? EVEN WHEN WORKIKG THERE THEY BOTH CARED ABOUT ME MORE THAN YOU AND PROBABLY STILL DO!"

"REALLY DIANE?!? THATS WHAT YOU THINK? IF THATS THE CASE, HOW COME YOU DONT KNOW THAT ALICIAS-"

"CARY! YOU CANT KEEP ANYTHING TO YOURSELF, CAN YOU!" Alicia raged as she shot up from her seat, staring at Cary with a look of death on her face.

"Doesn't know what, Leesh?" Will asked with a furrowed brow and a worried look on his face.

 ** _POSSIBILITY #2_**

"Diane, calm down. Please." Will asked, looking at her with sympathetic eyes.

"Wait what's going on? I'm confused" Cary asked, looking to Alicia, then Will, then Diane and back to Alicia.

"They're dating now, if I'm not mistaken?"

"Yes, that's right. Do either of you have any questions?" Alicia asked, in a buisness like tone.

"Why?" Diane asked, looking at Will with sad eyes.

"I love her" Will said honestly. " I've loved her ever since Georgetown"

Diane looked at Will, then to Alicia.

"So it was a one sided thing, then wasn't it?" Diane asked before getting up and leaving.

"What was one sided?" Alicia asked will, worry in her eyes.


End file.
